Talk:Second Micronational Games
how are these games played? Antonio-1 16:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Not only "how", but "when" and "where"? ComradeMike481 20:36, 12 May 2009 (UTC) These games are played online. When will be arranged once a suitable number of participants, probably 10, have shown interest. Scientopia 20:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds interesting. I will discuss this venture with my people. ComradeMike481 20:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Keep Watch would like to join the games this year. It looks very interesting. How may I go about signing up? KeepWatch 01:46, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Just add your micronation to the list. Could a version of Mornington Crescent be developed? Participants have to decide upon the best way of getting from one microstate to another, and/or developing putative lines of succession from one state to another. Jackiespeel 18:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Email me with the following information: * Official name of the game * Game setup * Game play * Game rules * Minimum number of players : Sounds like a good idea. ;-) I'm glad you're interested in the games. Kyng Fyrst 18:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) When can we expect the games to begin? --Patetopia 21:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Aiming for October 1 this year, here's a proposed plan: * Games will be made official if the minimum number of nations for a game (for example, at least 4 nations for Hearts) are registered by September 1, 2009. * Only nations signed in to play games (being listed on the game's article) on September 31, 2009, may play. * Nations who wish to play shall be listed on the game's page by September 1, 2009. :I'll work on getting the games organized. Plan to join and propose games by September 1, and plan to begin the games on October 1. Kyng Fyrst 22:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Opening Ceremony? The DPRE would line to ask if there is to be a formal Opening Ceremony for the games and, if not, would like to propose that one be arranged to take place to mark the opening the games in a memorable way. It is surprisingly easy to organise a relatively impressive and enjoyable digital ceremony, as we have proven with the two-hour ceremony used to mark the opening of our National Congress, and we would like to see something similar done with the Games. Erusian statement :That sounds like a great idea! Send me your plans by email so we can get started. Kyng Fyrst 23:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Date Games Are Held I think that the date the the games are held should be on a saturday, instead of a thursday- this is beause on Thursday most people will have school and due to the different time zones people will have to be awake at different times, but if it was on a saturday, then it wouldn't matter as much. If the games are moved to a saturday, then the games would be on October 3rd instead of october 1st. :Thank you for the suggestion. The games officially begin on October 1, and some games would be possible to be played on that date, but if situations arise, we may move some intercontinental games to Saturdays. On September 1, schedules are planned to be proposed. Kyng Fyrst 13:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Time Zones! How will nations play each other at the games when they are in different Time Zones!? :We'll figure something out. ;-) If you have any suggestions, please let us know. Kyng Fyrst 21:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I suggest having the first games played within country groups, then having the rest played in groups of people who live fairly close, slowly exapanding. If done on weekends, sometimes i can stay around until 3:30, 4am. So its not a major problem for me. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 07:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Since most of the nations exist from the American West Coast to the near Middle of Europe, why don't we do the middle time zone (EST, I'd think) and then we can do it at 12 Noon. This means 11 Central, 10 Mountain, and 9 Pacific. For Europe, it would be 5 PM GMT, 6 UTC+1 (Paris), 7 UTC+2 (Athens, Helsinki), and 8 UTC+2 (Moscow). --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 10:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::I like that idea, Guillaume. Kyng Fyrst 14:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks you Kyng Fyrst. --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 15:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Calendar Question In which calendar is it 31 September? Jackiespeel 15:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thank you for noticing that. Let me fix it. :) Kyng Fyrst 18:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) There might be local calanders (g). Jackiespeel 16:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) When? These games aren't going to happen are they, if you leave it too long, before you know it, it will be 2010. if they are happening then when!?! Henrymadman14 18:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, it is now 2010 and they haven't happened. I assume they will either be cancelled or renamed. Too late? Is it too late for Sterling to sign up?Parker I of Secundomia 21:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ... Okay, so when will these games exactly be held? Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 21:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) micronational games commtiee i belive that there should be the creation of the micronational games to help this more reguler and orginised and make it more possible for micronations to join. if you want to be a founding member of this please contact me by sending an email to dale.king.dc@gmail.com .